Lies, and Such a Fake Smile
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: Nanami is being bullied at school. Tomoe is putting his trust that she is strong, but what really goes on at school is hell for Nanami. A girl with a strong grudge turns her popularity, and gossip to do whatever it takes to hurt Nanami. But will Tomoe really allow that? After all of the bruises, all of her bullied feelings lure her into doing the dangerous-suicide. (DARK THEMES)
1. I Didn't Want This

**This is one of my ''dark'' stories. I made one on Fairy Tail, and it kind of made me think into making a dark Kamisama Hajimemashita story. Well, enjoy! (I need to be updating my other stories DX) I do not support bullying, nor suicidal thoughts. This is only a story that imitates that what DOES happen in life so that people DO understand bullying and suicide.**

 **I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

* * *

Nanami took in the scent of her school. It smelt like metal, and a mixture of just cool air-conditioning. Nanami didn't know why Tomoe didn't come to school with her today, it was very unusual.

Usually Tomoe would not allow Nanami to step foot off the shrine without his permission.

But he wasn't as up-tight today. It wasn't normal for him to leave her unprotected, especially at school.

Fortunately, that was just delightful for her, which means more alone time. Yeah! She should praise this opportunity of a lifetime. Nanami held onto her fists, and curled her lips into a large grin.

''To class _I go!_ '' Nanami gleamed, her black flats stepping over the wooden board, taking off her shoes.

As Nanami was unlocking her caddy, she saw a girl with Dark, Purple hair, with perfectly cut bangs that adorned her facial shape. Her eyes were like two candy swirls, that had a sour feeling to it. Her cheeks were high, and her lips were in an irritated scowl.

She wore White thigh-high's with green ribbons stitched through them. She had the same Uniform as every other girl, but wore a black blouse instead with a silky ribbon over her moderate chest.

Nanami blinked at the girl, who turned her gaze at her, and narrowed her eyes at her, biting her lip in an aggravating way.

''I will _ruin you_ , Nanami Momozono...'' The girl murmured, chewing at her lips.

Nanami tilted her head, and felt her palms sweat at her. _Did she say she would ruin me?_

The brunette cleared her head's of any question-filled thoughts, and stretched her slender hand out at the purplette.

''It seems that you know who I am already... Um, what is your name? You look really-'' Nanami was cut off by a snicker escaping the girls lips.

''Save it _, bitch._ '' She sneered, whipping her body around from the brunette, hand's on her shapely hips, and the echoing sound of her steps.

The brunette stood there, the lump in her throat sinking. Nanami felt her nose react with the tears coming to her eyes. She immediately wiped at her eyes, and her face stood there like a calm feather.

''What _did I do...?_ '' Her voice wavered. Nanami didn't want to be a crybaby, so she stopped her tears wouldn't give off.

* * *

 **Going to Class**

* * *

As Nanami wouldn't dare to look up, she wailed in her mouth, as she was stepping in the classroom, about to be doing her regular routine of placing her bag in the shelve and sitting down.

But before she could do that, she was greeted with stares of disapproval, scowls, and plain shaming looks.

The brunette blinked, and whipped her head around the classroom.

She turned around to see if anyone was behind her, and there wasn't but just a door. Nanami furrowed her eyebrow, and simply sighed, ignoring the irritated stares.

As she walked over to her desk, she could see that girl she saw earlier. Her expression stood out from all of them, and Nanami could see plain evil in her eyes.

Nanami flinched, and simply ignored her.

Ami, shivering, she poked at Nanami's shoulder. Nanami whipped her head around and furrowed her eyebrow.

Ami's face had a mixture of fear, and disbelief.

''Ami-Chan, what's wrong?'' Nanami said, batting her chocolate eyes completely unaware of what was going on.

Ami looked around, and inched towards Nanami.

''Nanami-Chan, is it true that your dad raped you, then out of overwhelm, you stole Ruka's boyfriend?''

The brunette's face softened, almost too softened and about to cry out of shock.

''W-What?'' Nanami's voice wavered, her heart feeling unfair, but unable to do anything. _Who would say that?_

Ami gave her a look of confusion. ''Is it true, Nanami-Chan?''

Nanami cringed softly, digging her nails into her palm. ''It's not true, Ami-Chan... _It's all a lie!_ ''

The peach haired girl widened her eyes, and pouted, looking down with her aqua eyes.

''I'm sorry, Nanami-Chan...I-I should of trusted you instead of Ruka-San...''

Nanami cocked her head. ''W-Who's Ruka?''

Ami rose her eyebrows. Then grasped Nanami's hands. ''Ruka-San is the most Popular girl here at this school! Besides Kurama-Kun... She is really nice, and she has purple hair,'' Ami pointed her finger at the girl sitting three rows from them, ''That's Ruka-San.''

Nanami narrowed her eyes, and stood up from her chair, her hands compressed at the table.

 _So she was the one who said these lies to all of my friends..._

Nanami walked over to Ruka's desk and stared into her eyes.

''Why would you do this? I never did anything to you...'' Nanami's voice wavered in a powerful remark.

The classmates immediately turned their attention to the two girls.

Ruka, aware of the student's watching, took her advantage to make a new act.

''Are _you serious?_ You stole _my love_ , and now you want my _money?_ Why can't you leave me alone..!'' Ruka replied, shedding fake tears.

Nanami widened her eyes, and turned her head to all of the people that heard what she said.

Echo's of student's gossiping and whispering wouldn't leave Nanami's head.

''I heard that she was evicted from her house along with her father, who raped her.'' A girl with brown hair whispered to her friend.

''Yeah but she deserves that anyway for hurting Ruka-San, she's so nice, and Nanami still goes at it with her money? Unforgivable!'' A girl with green hair said, scowling at Nanami.

Nanami backed away from the crowd. ''W-Wait.. This isn't true _... Guys.. Please.._ '' Nanami muttered at the crowd stepping towards her, leaving her back against the wall.

''You bitch. How dare you hurt Ruka-San! Now you have to get equal the pain that Ruka-San felt!'' A girl with long, red hair sneered, ringing in Nanami's ears.

''No...Please!'' Nanami's tears crawled down her cheeks, her hands clutched her sleeves.

Ami and Kei, who were watching, couldn't bear to see it. Kei tried to stand up, but she couldn't find the courage to.

The girl with red hair flicked Nanami's forehead, her head throbbing. The student's got their phones out, and laughter echoed the classroom.

''Hah! _You money-grieving slut._ '' The girl sneered, slapping Nanami's rosy cheek.

Nanami screamed in and covered herself for protection, she twitched, and a smile spread over lips.

 _Yeah! A talisman will work!_ Nanami quickly reached in her pocket for one, but then she realized all of them were in her bag.

Nanami felt completely hopeless, and the echoes of voices haunted her in her mind, all she was thinking of, was _Tomoe._ But no... Isn't it weak of her to rely on Tomoe, who has nothing to do with her own _human_ drama?

The girls mimicked her facial expression, and laughed at how pathetic she was.

''I don't usually fight people, but when it comes with messing with my friend, _whores like you don't escape._ '' The girl screeched, yanking at Nanami's soft brown hair.

Nanami whimpered at the touch and tried to push her away.

The girl gasped, laughing, pulling harder. ''Oh, so you want to fight back? It's _not worth it, honey_.''

A girl with blue hair behind her ripped open Nanami's suit case, letting all of her stuff fall to the ground.

''Ooh, I wonder what this is.'' She cooed, stomping her papers and books with her feet.

''Guys, Come on! This is fun, _ruin all of her stuff!_ '' She chanted, all of the student's laughter echoing the classroom, and the sound of paper being crushed.

Nanami tried to reach over to get her stuff, she screamed. '' _NO_! DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!'' But before she could continue to protest the red haired girl punched at her stomach, and smirked at her expression.

The brunette cringed in pain, and felt herself empty out streaming tears mixed with bruises.

''Pathetic.'' The girls around her started to pinch at Nanami's cheeks, chanting her a nickname.

''Money-Whore Baka! Money-Whore Baka!" They all chanted, and soon all of them were saying it, besides Ami and Kei, and surprisingly Isobe, who was poking at his fingers unable to think of what to do.

The girl that dropped Nanami's suitcase found Tomoe's bento, that he made especially for her... Oh how delicious and perfect it was, oh no. It was shoved in Nanami's face.

The student's busy with ruining her stuff immediately turned their attention to Nanami, and the laughter level rose.

''YOU LOOK SO STUPID!'' The Boy's cried in laughter, throwing rice bits at her.

Her face was mixed in vegetables, and mushy rice. Her taste buds watered as the soft rice got in her mouth, but it wasn't in the mood of the moment to be worrying about rice. Nanami's eyes were half-lidded, her vision was hazy, and even though her eyelashes were covered in rice.

She slowly closed her eyes and let the gravity take her to the ground.

All of the student's immediately stopped laughing, and looked around everywhere.

''I say we beat her to the limit!'' A girl chanted in the crowd.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

Nanami's body was in bruises and blood, and in fact rice. Their hit's increased the incredible pain in her heart, and skin. She felt shattered, she was the meat, left to be eaten in a cage full of wolves, no one to save her...

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Suddenly, the student's were interrupted by the slid door's of the teacher, her eyes widened in shock.

She adjusted her glasses as in her sight, desks were shifted, papers were everywhere, and everyone was disorganized.

After a moment of silence, everyone swore that a gulp could be heard with her hawk senses.

''EVERYONE! OUTSIDE IN THE FIELD! _30 LAPS!_ '' She screeched holding on to her ruler stick, her intense charcoal eyes penetrating each and every student.

All of the students wailed, and groans of frustration echoed the classroom.

When all of the student's were gone, before the teacher could go outside with the rest her class, she saw Nanami, her student, on the ground, looking lifeless to her.

She fell to her knees, and threw her glasses out of the way.

'' _Who_ would _do this..?_ Poor child...!'' She gasped, running over to her desk to dial the nurse's office. The teacher immediately ran over to Nanami's aid, and carried her on her back.

''Yes, Ms. Yashime. I have an unconscious student. I will send her over to you in a second!'' She remarked, shoving Nanami's weight more on her back.

* * *

 **At the Nurse**

* * *

Nanami woke up to the nurse sitting next to her on the bed. She was wearing a white hospital kimono.

She furrowed her eyebrow, but her forehead was still aching from just moving it.

The nurse gave her an exasperated sigh, laid her hand on her forehead.

''You have a lot of pain, dear.'' She said in a worrying tone.

All of her cuts and wounds were patched up, especially her eye, which had an eye patch but her bruises were visible.

Nanami rose herself from the bed, and with a soft expression she asked the nurse, ''What time is it?''

The nurse cocked her head, and was shocked to see she could move.

''The bell just wrung. School is over, and you can go home if you'd like. But, do you have your parent's phone number so I can call them to pick you up?''

Nanami shook her head smiling lightly with her opaque, chocolate eye. ''No, it's fine Ms. Yashime. I walk home by myself. I feel fine.'' Of course Nanami lied, she was in deep pain, and could constantly feel the sharp pain she felt of being hit repeatingly in her nerves.

The nurse sighed, then signed a paper, handing it over to Nanami. ''Here is a doctor's note, to give to your parent/guardian of your severe injuries.''

Nanami blinked, but smiled, holding the paper in her fingers, which did hurt.

''Thank you Ms. Yashime.'' She said raising herself from the comfortable bed, which had all of her leftover warmth that was somehow still in her body.

The nurse smiled back, and opened the door for her.

* * *

 **At the Shrine**

* * *

Nanami was having trouble walking up the stairs herself, she was in pain and all she wanted to do was cry... But in the inside she couldn't do that because she symbolizes a land god, and a land god shouldn't cry...

Nanami sighed, but whimpered in pain as her legs wanted to give up on her.

She managed to get up over the stairs, and was finally on flat ground.

Nanami stood at the entrance and looked around the shrine. ''Home... Finally.'' She murmured, heaving her body weakly, still walking.

Nanami was greeted by Mizuki, and the will o' wisps.

They all gasped in shock and she fixed her posture, forgetting that she had bruises, and a lot of bandages.

''Nanami-Chan! What happened to you?! You look like you just came from war!'' Mizuki panicked immediately wrapping Nanami's arm around his neck, aiming for body support.

''Nanami-Sama! What do we do!'' The wisp's exclaimed dramatically hugging at her waist.

Nanami sighed, and put on a fake smile. ''Mizuki, Onikiri, Kotetsu, I'm fine. I just fell at school. That's all.'' She said, afraid to tell the real truth, and of course Tomoe would go berserk and try to fry the students with his fox fire.

Mizuki gave her a face of concern, and let go of her. _Nanami-Chan, please don't fake your smiles...It hurts me inside..._

Nanami cringed as she stepped inside the shrine, meeting Tomoe standing in front of her, his facial expression completely overwhelmed.

''Nanami. WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO AT SCHOOL!?'' He screeched, his facial expression in a broken attitude, losing his every dignity of a familiar.

Nanami shrugged simply and walked past the fox.

''I just _fell._ '' She muttered, her tears crawling down her cheeks because of the mixture of pain and lies she's dealing with.

Tomoe flattened his ears and turned her around, revealing her pain filled face.

''Nanami... Your a bad liar..'' He groaned softly.

Nanami looked down, her tears continuing to drop on the wooden floor.

''I-It's true...I fell!'' Her voice wavered.

Tomoe cringed and his pain from her tears was driving him nuts.

''What kind of idiot has an eyepatch, and bloody bruises all over their body?'' He growled.

Nanami sighed. ''I don't know.''

Tomoe gave her a serious face, his eyes filled with concern.

''Nanami, tell me what happened dammit!'' He tightened his grip on her shoulders, but the girl broke down to the floor from the pain she was suppressing.

''Tomoe.. It hurts...!'' She whimpered, pulling at her hair, trying to distract the pain.

Tomoe widened his eyes, and bent down next to her, scooping her up into his arms.

''No time for talk now, you need to recover.'' He said softly, staring at her cringing face.

Tomoe slid open the shoji door, and laid Nanami on the fresh made futon he spent time doing while she was at school.

Nanami whimpered out of his contact, and curled her aching legs, her hands cupping her face, not wanting Tomoe to see her in this embarrassing crying state.

He tucked her in the soft blankets, and stood up to go get some medicine.

''Nanami, rest, I will make sure you will recover soon.'' He says, slamming the shoji door shut.

She was alone in the room. The cold air meeting her stinging skin. Her warmth leaving her, those hurtful voices ringing in her ears.

Nanami screamed to herself, and finally let her tears out.

''I-I didn't do anything...I never wanted this..!'' She whimpered in her salty tears.

If you were outside of her room, you could see Mizuki folding the laundry, hearing to Nanami's cries.

Mizuki sighed, clutching the sheet that was in his hands.

''What happened to Nanami-Chan...''

* * *

 **I won't update in a week or so because this is like one of my longest stories, and I need to catch up with my other ones too. Reviews are appreciated. I like reading them :D**


	2. What's Wrong With You!

**Sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally late update. Gomen... I never thought I would have 11 followers on one of my cheesy 'dark' stories. I usually get under 5! Thank you so much!**

 **I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita. Nor do I own Tomoe. (I wish I did, Oh I feel bad for him though. *smirks*)**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSL** **Y**

 _ **''What happened to Nanami-Chan...''**_

* * *

 _Your so weak._

 _Why don't you just die, Nanami?_

 _You would be doing a great favor for everyone if you did._

 _No one needs you, no one likes you._

 _Die, Nanami._

 _Just..._ _ **Kill yourself.**_

Nanami bolted up from the pillow, fluttering her eyes open in insanity. Her usual bright, chocolate warm eyes were now like two buttons, constantly twitching in anguish.

The brunette darted her contracted eyes all around the room, while heaving her chest rapidly from the recent nightmare she had.

''NO!'' She screamed in a hoarse voice, placing her slender hands on her hair-line. Nanami dag her nails into her skin in anguish, blood slightly pulling at her touch.

Tomoe, who was right beside her, about to dip a cloth in a water bucket, immediately perked his ears in a panicked way. He almost felt his heart stop from the scene. What happened to the usual tired, giddy girl who was too lazy to even get up? She was now right beside him, breathing the same air as him, screaming insanely as if she was actually crazy.

He had never seen her like this, and never wanted to see it again.

Nanami batted her eyes, half-lidding them. She didn't look as insane anymore, but the usual brightness to them were as dull as lead.

Tomoe winced at her, and each second in that room was becoming more tense.

''Nanami... What in the hell is wrong with you...'' He glared at her with his violet eyes, almost choking out what he said because he didn't want anything to be wrong with her.

The girl replied with her dull eyes, and kept an emotionless face. ''Nothing... is wrong.'' She said in a faint voice almost as if it was forced out in a lie.

Nanami stood up, and Tomoe immediately noticed the scar marks from her nails.

''I'm going to school...'' She choked out painfully, as much as it hurt to even think of that hell place.

The silver-haired fox almost growled in disapproval from the sudden need to go to school this early.

''Why do you need to go to school when you have these injuries?'' He sneered almost losing his patience from the lunatic girl who was gathering her school clothes.

Nanami, who whipped her head back at her familiar, gave him the same dull eyes with no hint of emotion. ''I'll fail if I keep skipping school like this.'' She said in a low voice, closing her eyes painfully from how much she didn't want to go.

Tomoe snarled. ''Oh, so you expect me to let you go to school with bandages on your skin. Ok.'' He sneered sarcastically, crossing his arms in his sleeves with a pure scowl on his face.

The girl nodded. ''Yes.'' She nearly whispered.

Tomoe mentally facepalmed, and gave out a long sigh. ''Then I will go with you.'' The fox narrowed his eyes. ''I want to see if you really did fall like you told me, which was very believable.'' He snorted, a scowl still on his features.

The brunette didn't reply and simply motioned him to move out of the room because she was changing.

The silver-haired fox simply scoffed, and slid the shoji door shut, his anger boiling within him.

* * *

Nanami finished dressing and sat at the at the low table.

Tomoe had made a delicious breakfast consisting of Okayu. Surprisingly no shiitake. The brunette sighed. She had lost her appetite, and it was rude to not eat what was served.

The girl took a small bite, and no matter how tasty it was, she just didn't feel like eating.

After a few bites, Nanami stood up, slightly cringing from her bandages being covered by her dark stockings.

Tomoe quietly slid open the shoji door. He now was wearing human school clothing and not a hakama. Tomoe furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at the bowl . ''Why aren't you finished eating?'' With the upmost concern in his pale purple orbs.

The brunette shrugged, and gave out a low sigh. ''I don't know, I'm not that hungry.'' She replied with the same dull eyes, already picking up her bag, walking past the determined Tomoe.

* * *

Nanami walked over to the mirror in her room. She wore an eyepatch and half of the bandages and bruises were hid safely under her sleeves. She couldn't go to school like that, they would definitely judge her.

The brunette let her bangs fall, and were not in a curled fashion. She slid some of the bangs to the right, covering her eye. She pulled at her curled hair and pulled it back with the rest of her hair in a long pony tail. She looked lonely, and like a person in the shadows. At least that's what she wanted.

* * *

Nanami met Tomoe outside of the shrine, and immediately received a scowl.

''Why does your hair look, _straighter?_ '' He furrowed his eyebrows. It didn't look like his usual Nanami, who had the brightest eyes with curled hair and a wide smile. She looked like a different person.

''Well, it's a fashion for humans!'' She laughed nervously, already walking past him with a hurt face, feeling even worse.

* * *

The two made it to the entrance of the school, and Nanami almost gave a cringe, but decided to keep a good face around Tomoe, who gave hawk-sensing eyes at her.

As soon as they opened the doors, all of the girls surrounded Tomoe with lust-filled eyes.

''Tomoe-Kun~ Doesn't my hair look good today?'' A girl cooed as other girls' chatter rose.

''What are you talking about? Tomoe thinks I look the best!'' Another fangirl whined, as all of the girls started petty arguments about who's prettier.

Nanami, who was pushed aside, just gave a sigh, walking over to her caddy, taking off her shoes.

Tomoe who's ears were almost going to burst, ignored all of the pathetic women and trotted over to Nanami.

He almost had an irritated scowl just because of how annoying teen girls could get. It reminded him of those carp women. He hated some memories of his long yokai life...

''Damn women.'' He hissed under his breath, walking with Nanami to go to class.

* * *

They both made it to class, and self-consciously, Nanami slightly hid behind Tomoe just to cover the stares that constantly made the lump in her throat sink.

Everyone's attention was immediately at Tomoe, who almost narrowed his eyebrows, continuing to walk with Nanami to their desks.

Tomoe furrowed his eyebrows, and turned his head slightly to the girl behind him.

''Why are you behind me? Is there something you're scared of here?'' He asked densely, blinking at the girl who batted her eyes.

''N-No...'' She murmured under her breath.

As soon as Tomoe made it to his desk, everyone's stares were at Nanami, and swore she gulped by the second.

''That bitch is still here? I thought we tought her a lesson.'' A girl whispered to her friend, giving Nanami a poisonous look.

Nanami felt her nose burn from the tears going to her eyes, but warded them away. This is why Tomoe shouldn't of came... Just to deal with her _stupid drama_.

Nanami sighed, and walked down the section, going to her desk, until a slender leg crossed it's way with Nanami's. Ruka, who was secretly smirking, made it a secret act.

Nanami, unknowingly, was tripped, face-planted to the floor in pain as the cold-floor hit her rosy cheeks.

All of the class's attention faced to Nanami, who had a hidden nosebleed, and sniffles could be heard.

The class immediately laughed as Ruka twiddled her purple locks of hair, grinning evilly as she wasn't suspected. Tomoe twitched his ears at the girl a row from him, narrowing his eyebrows as his murderous senses were tingling.

Nanami's faced the floor, and didn't dare to stand up, as she would be the star of the show when everyone saw her teary, bloody face.

Tomoe, wide-eyed, wanting to murder the class.

Tomoe stood up from his chair, angrily.

''Isn't she so pathetic? Ne Tomoe?'' A group of girls crowded Tomoe, which made him recoil in disgust.

Nanami, crimson blood dripping to the floor in tiny specks, stood up, rushing out of the class painfully. Tomoe painfully felt his heart race at the panicked thought of her blood, _Nanami's blood_.

Tomoe whipped his head towards Nanami and pushed the girl's out of the way.

Ruka, who was giggling under her breath, turned her head over to Tomoe, who was running after Nanami.

''NANAMI!'' Tomoe yelled after her, running faster in the hallway.

Ruka felt her heart clench in hatred. _Why would my Tomoe, go after that bitch?_

Ruka growled, chewing at her lip, cursing under her breath.

* * *

Nanami had made it to the rooftop, and there she stood, her feet balanced on the rim of the concrete fence.

She _couldn't_ do it... She was useless as a girl, and as a _god._

She _couldn't_ do a simple task as a god. She couldn't meet Mikage's expectations. She was a frail, hopeless girl who was too optimistic to do anything.

She had no parents, no _family_. She was kicked out.

Maybe this was _fate_. She didn't _deserve_ to live. They were _right_. _She should die_. Just _end_ it all. No more yokai, no more powers, no more school, no more _life._

The brunette's tears were swept away in the cool wind that became one with her breath.

She slowly felt the gravity want to pull her foward...

''NANAMI!'' A familiar rich, hoarse voice that was held by her one and only familiar, Tomoe.

Nanami covered her eyes with her bangs and refused to succumb to his words. Why didn't he understand how useless she was?

Tomoe made it to Nanami, who was standing on the rim of the fence.

''NANAMI! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO _DIE_?!'' He screamed at her, feeling his own composure leaving him.

Nanami smiled softly. '' _Yes._ '' She replied.

Tomoe widened his eyes in pain, and felt his heart drop. _She wanted to die..?!_

The familiar loneliness came back to him. When Mikage left him. Alone in the shrine, a stray fox staring at the moon, all alone with no warmth.

Just when he had started to recognize his feelings for the one and only girl that moved him, was right in front of his eyes, threatening to fall at her risk.

'' _No_...I won't allow you to...!'' He whispered, but faded into a shout. Tomoe never cried, but he felt his eyes want to water and the lump in his throat sink.

Nanami gave out a sharp breath and cringed as Tomoe pulled his arms around her waist, not allowing her to fall.

''Let me go!'' She screamed in a tone that locked the command in Tomoe's familiar contract.

He had no choice but to obey. Damn these powers.

Nanami felt tears crawl down her cheek and she wailed in the growing wind. Nanami turned around, facing Tomoe who had an overwhelmed expression.

''I'm not fit to be a _girl_ , or a _god_. Go find someone more _capable_.'' She whispered, her hair fanning around her head and the gravity took her down.

She was kidding right? No, she definitely was. This was all a dream... _right?_ But why was she falling so realistically.

The hourglass's sand was falling too fast, slipping between Tomoe's fingers. No... _NANAMI!_

''I LOVE YOU, NANAMI! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SMILE, YOU IDIOT!'' He screamed, jumping off after her, as he swore her body was going to crash to the ground before he could catch up.

''NO! YOU DON'T TOMOE! YOU SAID YOKAI'S AND HUMANS COULDN'T BE TOGETHER! I'M UNLADYLIKE AND OR HAVE ANY STRENGTH! YOU PITY ME TOMOE! DON'T SAY THAT!'' She screamed back, her tears spreading from her.

Tomoe felt his blood rush as the fall was getting closer to the ground. The wind was blocking his eyesight, and he couldn't tell if the ground was closing in on them.

''NANAMI, I DO LOVE YOU DAMMIT! JUST PLEASE, LET ME SAVE YOU AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME! I WON'T PUT ANY MORE SHIITAKE IN YOUR FOOD, OKAY!?'' He screamed reached his hand out to her.

Nanami was hesitant to take his hand, and her tears constantly welled up. Nanami reached her hand out...No. She already fell to the ground.

Fresh blood pooled from her and anyone could tell she was dead. Tomoe safely landed, and his expression was beyond overwhelmed.

''No...Nanami...Please. Your not dead right?'' Tomoe whimpered, laying his hand on her cheek.

* * *

SIKE! **THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!** Mwahaha I tricked you. Now let me continue the story. **(I'm not that bad of sadist you know!)**

* * *

Nanami was hesitant to take his hand, and her tears constantly welled up. Nanami reached her hand out to him, and Tomoe immediately scooped her up into his arms.

They both landed safely with a soft thud to the concrete ground.

Tomoe refused to hold back his emotions and he pulled her into a tight hug.

''Nanami... You idiot...'' He muffled in her neck and took in the scent of her. The same sweet vanilla smell that made him go crazy. The same milky skin that had the upmost glow in them.

She was in his arms, breathing. That's _all that mattered_.

* * *

 **I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS A SUCKY WAY TO END OR NOT... Also I don't know if I haven't said, but Ruka, the crazy girl who framed Nanami for a lot of stuff is in love with Tomoe, and is jealous of her. Yeah... I couldn't make a cheesy after-story because I would be embarrassed to read over. Thank you so much for reading! I hope people understand what bullying can do, because I once attempted suicide by cutting myself. But now I'm better, and I'm not as depressed anymore. As I said, I love reviews! I'm making a new story right now featuring Tomoe in Mating Season. C: I'll be posting it soon.**


End file.
